Last Night, Good Night
by MidoriHihara07
Summary: This is a soft love, about Len and Mikuo. Having a normal human life, normal human appearance, and normal human feelings. As time passes by, both Vocaloid slowly have hidden feelings. Opening on a rainy evening, ending on a 3-way road. Their story begins.
1. Rain

**Last Night, Good Night**

_**Chapter 1 - Rain**_

It was a rainy evening at Program High. Mikuo was waiting for his little sister to finish her student council work. He just stood outside the student council office, leaning against the wall. Then, the teal-haired boy saw someone he recognizes, running towards him. A blond boy who looks soaking wet.

"Len?" Mikuo asked as the blond kept running while holding paperwork.

"Miku-!" The blond startled as his wet shoes made him slip of his running routine to the student council office. "Ah!" he yelled as he was about to fall.

As soon as Mikuo saw Len off his balance, he catches him quickly in his arms, as the paperwork slowly lands on the floor. Mikuo looked at Len and Len looked back. It was a very nervous moment for each of them.

"Oh Mikuooooo~ I'm done with my stu-" Miku stopped talking as she opened the door and looked at Mikuo and Len's position. She was surprised so that the paperwork she was holding on fell to the floor.

Of course, Mikuo and Len blushed suddenly and returned to their normal state. Len bends over to get his paperwork that fell.

"Ah… They're all wet. Why does it have to rain…" the blond complained with a small sigh. Mikuo looked at Len and bends over to help him.

"Why do you have to run? Its 15 minutes to 6. You should've left with Rin. You want to stay with Miku, eh?" Mikuo said teasingly as he gives Len his paperwork.

"D-Don't joke around while I'm serious!" Len replied annoyed. He grabbed the paperwork from Mikuo and pulls it away from him roughly. He shoves it in the rest of his paperwork and walked to Miku.

"Here you go.

"Thank you, Len!" Miku said happily accepting Len's paperwork. "Why don't we go home together? I brought 2 umbrellas!" smiled the teal-haired girl, showing the umbrellas on the wall.

* * *

"H-How did I end up here!"

"Don't ask me." Mikuo replied, holding the umbrella as they walk to their house. "Ask the devil there." the teal boy hissed as he points to his little sister.

Imagine this. Miku is holding a teal umbrella for herself as she skipped happily in front of them, while Mikuo is holding a white umbrella for himself and Len; walking lazily behind Miku. So, imagine that Mikuo and Len are sharing an umbrella, while Miku is happily skipping without sharing her umbrella. That's a bit annoying for me.

But the good thing is that their house is not far. It's just 2 blocks away from Program High. The Vocaloids live in a huge house, like a dorm. All the Vocaloids stayed there, even the Fanmades and Engloids. But the UTAUs live in the house or dorm next to theirs. So, it's a bit fun and lucky to be neighbors.

* * *

"Why the heck are you guys home so late!" Rin yelled as Len, Mikuo, and Miku came in soaking wet. Rin was very angry because she had just cleaned the floor. "Grrr… How dare you step on my floor with your dirty and wet shoes! You guys are so annoying! For that, I'll tell MEIKO not to cook you dinner!"

"No! I'm hungry! Please spare us!" Len replied Rin, sobbing as he bowed down to her, begging for forgiveness.

"Hmm… I don't know…"

"Please, spare us!" Miku joined Len, begging Rin for forgiveness.

"Well… If you three bow down to me and beg for forgiveness, I'll let you eat."

Miku and Len looked at Mikuo with cute sparkly eyes, a way to make him agree. Mikuo looked at Len and blushed. The teal-haired boy looked away.

"Count me out. Not hungry." Mikuo replied with a straight tone as he walked upstairs to his room.

"WHAAAATTTTTTTT! MIKUO, YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Miku and Len yelled together at the same time, crying like babies.

"Then no dinner for the three of you!" Rin laughed evilly as she walks to the kitchen.

"NOT FAIR!" Miku and Len yelled to Rin, complaining at what their nasty fate.

* * *

"Tsk…" Mikuo complained quietly as he closed the door behind him.

Then, Len came running upstairs and to Mikuo's room. As Mikuo was just about to take off his pants, Len slammed the door opened and started scolding.

"Why did you leave us starving! We were really hungr-" Len stopped as he gazed at Mikuo's body from down to up. "Wh-What are you doing, you idiot!" Len yelled as he blushed deeply.

"I'm changing into my pajamas. What? Did I turn you on?" Mikuo said teasingly at Len.

Without wearing anything for his torso, he walked to Len. In front of the blond, the teal closed the door behind Len as he surrounds Len with his arms and hands on the wall.

"Wha…" Len said quietly as he started to shake in fear. '_What is he doing! Is he gonna do something like last time! No… It can't be!' _Len thought inside his head. He shuts his eyes tightly as he blushes like hell.

Mikuo smiles and moves his head closer to Len's head. He slowly closes his eyes as his lip touches Len's lip.

A few minutes later, Mikuo pulls away slowly. Len was just shaking there as he slowly slides down on the wall. He lands on the floor and kept shaking. _'I was right…' _he thought. _'What is this feeling…? This... My body is burning up… My cheeks are warm… Why…?' _The blond thought as he looked up to Mikuo.


	2. Pink Encounter

**Last Night, Good Night**

_**Chapter 2 – Pink Encounter**_

"What are you doing? Sitting there like a total shota," Mikuo said with a teasing tone at the blond boy. "You should go to bed."

The blond replied Mikuo's tease with a pouting face which also added with a blush. He looked away from Mikuo and puts up a frown on his face. "Y-You idiot..." he whispered quietly as he stood up, turned around and opened the door, walking out of the room angrily.

Len entered his room and saw his sister already in her pajamas and getting ready to have a good night sleep.

"What's wrong Len? You don't look so good." Rin asked her twin brother whose face looks flushed.

"Well maybe it's because me, Miku, and Mikuo haven't had dinner." The blond boy replied Rin with a sarcasm tone on his voice as he entered the bathroom, changing into his pajamas.

The blond girl pouted at her brother's remark. "It's not my fault you guys came late and wet the floor that I just cleaned!"

"Whatever. I'm too tired to discuss more of this matter." Len said as he exited the bathroom in his pajamas and threw his weak body to the bed, trying to close his eyes.

Rin smiled sweetly at Len's weak action. She sat beside Len in the bed and adjusted her sleeping position. Pulling the blanket over her shoulders, she closed her eyes. "Good night, Len."

The next morning,

"MIKUO! YOU JERK!"

"Why am I a jerk when this is your entire fault, you leek-addict!"

"Grrr... I hate you!"

Those were the morning noises today. Miku and Mikuo arguing because of the TV Remote. Yes, there's no school today. Today is Sunday.

"Stop it you two. MEIKO, KAITO, and Neru are still sleeping. You know how bad-tempered Neru is..." Len said standing between the two teal-haired people, making the three of them have flashbacks on the time when they woke Neru up on their school opening ceremony.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey! Neru! Wake up! It's the school opening ceremony today!" Len shouted to Neru while Rin shook her body. Mikuo just stood there while her little sister was eating her breakfast cereal._

"_Leave me alone..." A cold whisper came from the grumpy yellow-haired girl, glaring coldly at the four that made them have Goosebumps._

_~Finish~_

Len, Miku, and Mikuo gave a slight shiver after their flashback finished.

As morning turned to afternoon, our characters are just spacing out their own way. Len was lazily sitting on the couch, Rin is humming Meltdown in her pajamas, Miku keeps eating leeks on the sofa while watching TV with Mikuo.

"I'm going out for a walk." The teal-haired boy said to himself loudly, as if he's offering anyone else to come with.

"Count me out." Miku said staring blankly at the TV as she changed channels with the remote and kept on munching the leeks.

"Too lazy to move." Rin said as she then sat on the floor, now humming Dreaming Leaf.

That leaves... "I'll come with you. I'm so bored in the weekends here." Len scoffed as he walked with Mikuo outside the house.

The teal-haired boy and the blond-haired boy began walking down the street toward the park. They kept a somewhat silent and awkward atmosphere around them. But as the birds chirp and the sound of automobiles rushing through the streets, it wasn't that silent anymore. It's just plain awkward.

As they arrived at the park, Mikuo told Len to go sit on the bench near there while he goes to find a vending machine to buy drinks for them.

"Stay here, okay?"

Len watched Mikuo disappearing in the distance. To pass the time a bit, the blond began humming Ike Lenka. Then when the song reached the last line, he stopped and saw a figure he knows well from the distance in front of him. But it wasn't Mikuo.

"Luka?" The blond boy asked himself as he stood up and walked toward the figure which seemed to be the figure of his ex-girlfriend, Megurine Luka who tried to take him to America with her 3 years ago. He puts up a smile as he saw the pink-haired woman's face for the first time since the past years.

The pink-haired woman looked back at the blond, wide-eyed. Running toward the boy and hugging him tight then, she broke into tears.

"Len! I missed you!" Luka cried, hugging the blond boy who is now taller than her.

"How have you been, Luka? Is America great?" Len asked Luka about America because he had never been overseas.

"Well, it's very wide and a lot of historical places are there, but it's full of factories and buildings." Luka started explaining what it is like in the United States.

Len was having a great time talking with his ex-girlfriend, until...

"Hey, Len! I'm back from the vending machine. I bought you some banana juice-" Mikuo said as he walked toward Len. But he stopped talking and froze as he saw Len with another person there.

'_Is that who I think it is? Luka?'_ the teal-haired boy thought, wide-eyed. Then with shock, he dropped both bottles of 'PoPiPo' brand juice, banana and leek.

'_Why is she here? Don't tell me she's trying to take Len away to the US again like 3 years ago!'_ Mikuo thought with his body frozen stiff as he kept watching the blond boy with the pink-haired woman talking to each other with wide smiles. A sudden rush of emotions fill Mikuo's face. Worry, jealousy, and anger.


	3. Letting Go

**Last Night, Good Night**

_**Chapter 3 – Letting Go**_

Len's attention the turned to a teal-haired boy, looking at them from afar. He waved his arm at the teal boy who is eying them. "Mikuo! Hey! It's Luka! She's back from America!" he yelled.

The teal-haired boy only narrowed his eyes more at the pink woman in response to the blond boy's words.

"Mikuo?" Luka asked Len as she turned around and saw Mikuo in the distance, staring at them.

* * *

The teal-haired boy decided to go to them and ask Luka some questions. He glared sharply at the pink-haired woman who is his rival from the very beginning when Luka dated Len. Anger, was the definite emotion that he is feeling now.

Luka glared back at Mikuo with a smirk. '_Well, well. My personal love rival's here._' she thought to herself.

The blond boy only stood still there watching Mikuo walking to them.

Mikuo arrived in front of them, eying the pink-haired woman who is smirking evilly at him. "Hello, Luka. Nice to see you again." he said to the woman with sarcasm in his voice. Then he turned to Len with a smile, as if Luka isn't there. "Shall we continue walking?"

Len eyes widen a bit at Mikuo's offer. "But we just met Luka who has been away for 3 years! Can we just stay?" he said turning to the pink-haired woman who is as tall as his forehead.

"It's okay. I have to go anyways. My husband will be here!" Luka giggled lightly.

"... Husband?" Both Len and Mikuo asked in disbelief as Luka said that she had a husband. Len's jawdrop and Mikuo's wide-eyed. Those are the shock and disbelief reaction that they gave.

"Yes! You remember the boy who was in my 'Just Be Friends' music video? That's him."

"Ohhhhh, him." Both Len and Mikuo said as they figured out who the mystery husband.

* * *

"Well, bye!" Luka said, waving goodbye at the boys as her husband came.

Len waved happily at Luka.

Mikuo stares at Luka with sharp glare, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Luka's beautiful smile turned into an evil death glare at Mikuo. "We'll meet again, rival." She whispered to herself as if Mikuo's listening. Then she walked away, holding her husband's arm.

* * *

"Why the hell are you talking to that pink whore, Len? You know she cheated on you for that guy when you guys were dating." Mikuo said to Len while both of them are walking back to the house.

Len's head turned to Mikuo while they kept on walking. He puts up a frown and replied Mikuo. "She's not a whore, you jerk. She's my friend. I know she cheated on me, but it was 3 years ago. I already let go of it. You should too."

Mikuo felt his heart broke a bit. He heard a loud crack coming from inside him. He stopped walking and clenches his fists, lowering his head a bit. He felt like he wanted to smack the blond's face. '_How can I let go! That pink person is the one who made Len almost left us!_' he thought as he takes a deep breath and continued walking.

"You're home!" MEIKO said happily as she saw Len and Mikuo opened the door, entering the house.

Without saying a single word, Mikuo walked upstairs with heavy feet and entered his room. He slammed the door behind him as he ran to his bed. He jumped into it and grabbed his pillow. He shoves his face into the pillow and stayed silent.

"How can I let go of the person who almost made him leave me... ?"

* * *

_**(( Hey guys! Sorry for short update! =_="**_  
_**I haven't got anything good in mind!**_

_**Anyways, the next update and the rest updates'll be each character's POV (Point Of View)! :D  
I'll change into that because I'm too lazy to write it into narration like above. Sorry!**_

_**Thanks a million for those who kept reading! :D ))**_


	4. Be Mine?

**Last Night, Good Night**

_**Chapter 4 – Be Mine?**_

**Mikuo's POV**

Ugh, why the hell did we have to meet that pink-haired bitch?

As I was busy thinking about that whore, I heard a knock on the door. I sat up and turned around while holding my pillow against my chest.

"Mikuo?"

I heard a pitchy voice coming through the door. I was sure who it is, so I answered, "Rin?"

Then the door cracked opened and Rin peeked in. "What's wrong?" was the first thing she asked to me as she saw my face.

I just wanted to be alone and unbothered. I was thinking kind of long on what to reply.

"N-Nothing's wrong."

Darn, why'd I said that? That's the worst reply to answer that kind of questions. Now she'll definitely bug in. Jeez.

And as I predicted, Rin walked in. She switched on the lights and closed the door behind her. Now she's walking to where I am. Great. Just great.

"Don't lie to me, Mikuo. You're one of the worst liars I know." Rin said, with an insulting tone. What does this girl want?

"I ain't lying. Now please leave. It's almost lunch time. You should go prepare dinner with MEIKO." I said. Okay, that was a good excuse. Hope she'll walk away.

Rin then giggled. She looked at me in a teasing way. "You idiot. It's still 12 p.m. Lunch's at 1 p.m. ..."

Oh hell no.

"But maybe I should get preparing the table. I'll go bug you later." Rin continued as she turns around and opening the door. Then she froze. Aww c'mon! Just walk out already!

Rin then continued, "Please, if you and Len are fighting over something, don't be mad at Len, or he'll definitely be hurt like the last time you two were fighting, okay?" Then she left, closing the door behind her.

I was kind of shocked actually. What did she mean by 'hurt like the last time you two were fighting'? Weird.

**Len's POV**

"What the-" I reacted as Mikuo dashed to his room with heavy feet. Is he really that pissed off at Luka? Anyways, I tend to let that go as well, for now.

I took off my shoes and looked up at the wall clock near the doorway to the living room. 12:18 p.m. Still around 40 minutes till lunch. Darn it, I'm starving. Hey, what happened to the drinks that Mikuo bought from the vending machine earlier? Nevermind.

I walked through the doorway and saw about 5 UTAUs sitting on the sofa, watching TV as if it's their house. Which isn't. The UTAUs live next door, so maybe they're just visiting.

"Hey there. Visiting?" I asked to the UTAUs as I walk to the sofa next to where they're sitting.

As I sat down, I looked at the UTAUs who are mostly paying attention to the TV. It was rather funny, watching all of them watching TV like a bunch of kids watching cartoons.

One of the UTAUs looked at me, replying my question. It was Teto. "Yup! We're just here visiting like always! By the way, we brought curry!" Teto said, pitchy as usual.

Then another UTAU looked at me. It's the not-so-famous Indonesian UTAU, Kurosawa Hisoka. She nodded and glared at me with a mean face. I almost thought that she was a boy. I shivered, jeez. "Have you seen Fuusen these past few days?"

I shook my head. Tachibana Fuusen is Hisoka's brother-in-law, also the love of her life. I know, it's messed up.

"Darn." Hisoka replied, looking back at the TV.

I then sat up and walked away. I was starving to death. So I went to the fridge and opened it, tilting my head a bit to see the inside of the fridge.

I see a piece of banana. I wonder why it is all alone and behind other food and drinks. Oh well. I grabbed it and peeled it. It looked fine. Then I closed the fridge door and ate the banana. Now my stomach is filled a bit. So no worries. Just a few more minutes and it's time for lunch! Yeah-

Uh-oh. My stomach feels very sick. I dropped the banana peel to the floor and I walked to a wall. I leaned against the wall and slid down, now sitting on the floor, hugging my stomach.

Ugh. Just my day.

**Mikuo's POV**

Darn, I'm so hungry now! Dammit! I think I'll just go downstairs and snatch a few leeks.

I ran downstairs, turning the corner and entering the kitchen, where I saw Len leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor. Of course, I was very shocked and worried.

"Len! Are you okay!" I yelled out as I ran to him. But the when I was running, I feel like I stepped on something, it made me slip and fall to the front, toward Len.

And as you guys probably predicted, I fell right on top of Len. Just like in those girl comics where the boy landed on top of the girl and they almost kissed. Well, that's our pose right now. Ugh.

I widen my eyes and I froze, completely blanked out on what I should do. Then I quickly sat up and looked away, trying like hell to hide my flushed face.

A-Anyways, then I helped Len sat up and again I asked him the same question. "You okay?"

Len just sat up and looked away, not even trying to lay his attention on me. His face looked red though. So I placed my hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever though. Why's your face red?"

Then I saw Len's reaction clearly and perfectly. His eyes were widen and his face gotten even redder. Is he cursed to be soon turning into a tomato? Yes- I mean, oh no. But I was rather confused though.

Maybe he's... shy?

I heard him asking me what I am doing. "I'm checking your temperature, idiot."

As I was about to reach for his neck to check his temperature on his neck, he suddenly passed out. I quickly catch his weak and soft body that was about to fall on my legs...

My face was red as I pulled him closer to me. I was worried, yet there's something in me that tells me to make him mine- WHAT?


End file.
